The New Member
by bobrox16
Summary: Julia Rossi has just been changed into a vampire by the Cullens. Will she be able to live peacefully with them?


**Background: 17 year old Julia Rossi is an orphan who lives in an orphanage in Forks, Washington. The thing she wants the most is to leave the orphanage, where she feels unloved and not cared for. She goes to her special place in the nearby woods to think, where a life changing event occurs.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Note: Thanks to coolkitty154 for helping me with this story! :D**

Chapter One

I sat on my favorite rock, by the flowing river, in the woods near the orphanage. I loved to listen to the sound of rushing water and watch the schools of fish glide smoothly through it. This was the place where I came to think. It soothed my nerves when I was stressed and gave me time to ponder about the many things in life.

I desperately wished to leave the orphanage where I was born and raised. I'd heard stories about the outside world, and how wonderful it was. As I sat in deep thought, I started subconsciously looking around at the rocks near me and turning them over. Examining rocks was one of my favorite hobbies. Just then, a flash of light glanced off something under the stone I had pried out. I carefully reached down and picked it up. It was an arrowhead.

When I was about seven, I'd been told a legend of the Quileute Tribe that if a person ever found one, they would be granted a wish. I clenched it in my hand and wished that I could leave the orphanage today. Suddenly, I heard a noise. It sounded like footsteps. I jumped up and put the arrowhead in my pocket, prepared to run. I crouched down low behind a bush, concealing myself from a possible threat. That was when the voices started.

"Hey, Jasper, I smell something!" His deep voice echoed throughout the forest; he was obviously not scared of anything that might attack him. The man took a deep breath, inhaling through his nose.

"It's human." By then his voice had become low and husky, as if he had smelled the most delicious, mouth-watering scent. Unbeknownst to me, he had.

The first man cursed quietly under his breath.

"Jasper! No!" Suddenly, I heard leaves being kicked up and feet pounding on the ground.

I blinked, and abruptly I saw two tall figures looming over me. One was incredibly tall and muscular, with dark brown hair and magical looking golden eyes. He looked surprised and nervous at the sight of me. The other was a few inches shorter, with dirty blond hair, and a bit less muscular. His eyes were like black coal. He looked like he was in pain, and kept twitching. They both had the palest skin I had ever seen.

He whispered something to Jasper that sounded vaguely like "Control yourself, Jasper."

Jasper's hands clenched into fists, and his teeth ground together. I shifted slightly under his burning gaze, and just then a strong breeze blew my hair into his direction. He seemed to stiffen almost immediately. His eyes looked as if they were ready to kill. As he rushed towards me at an impossible speed, all I saw was a blur of color.

I barely had time to wonder how a human could move so quickly when I felt a sharp pain on my neck. I screamed in agony as the pain spread to my shoulders, down my back - it felt as if I was being burned alive. My vision swirled, and my sight was engulfed in darkness. It was pain, excruciating pain. It was almost something unimaginable.

The burning sensation made my throat dry and parched, and I longed for water. I wanted to wake up from the madness and from the pain, but I couldn't. I prayed, begged, and pleaded in my head for it to stop. After what seemed like years of agonizing torture, it finally ended.

"Is she awake?"

"Yes, I think she's coming around. She's been out cold for three days. She should wake up soon."

I felt my eyes flutter open. I was looking at two people. One was a man, with angel-like blond hair and golden eyes. He was wearing a lab coat, like the ones surgeons wear. The other was a very delicate looking woman who had caramel colored hair and a soft smile on her face.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife, Esme Cullen. We have a lot to explain to you, but first I want to ask you if you feel okay," said the man.

"I'm fine, I guess. Could I have some water? I'm so thirsty." I answered. Carlisle smiled a bit.

"I doubt water could do you any good right now. After I explain everything, we will let you satisfy your thirst. Alright?" I nodded dumbly, too dizzy from dehydration.

"Good. Now, may I ask who you are exactly?"

I didn't know if I should trust this man, so I just went ahead and did what seemed easiest. I told him the full and complete truth.

"My name is Julia Rossi, I am 17 years old, and I live at the Forks Home for Orphaned Children. My parents died when I was 2 years old in a car crash, and I have been living at the orphanage since then."

"Oh, she comes from an orphanage. This makes everything easier," Carlisle stated, looking relieved.

"Everyone is in the living room. You will meet the family and we'll explain everything there."

I followed him to the living room. As I walked through the house, I felt like my sense of smell was twenty times better. I could smell pine trees and dirt. I looked around for a scented air freshener or a Glade plug in. I didn't see any. I figured I smelled real pine trees that were incredibly close to the house, but when I glanced out a window, I realized that the nearest pine trees were about 30 feet away. I began to wonder how I could smell them from such a distance.

"Well, here we are, Julia. This is the family."

I glanced around and saw seven people sitting in chairs and on couches around a cozy fire. Two of them I recognized, Emmett and Jasper, but the rest were unfamiliar faces. I saw a very pretty blonde sitting next to Emmett, clutching his hand tight. She was glaring viciously at me. I broke away from her gaze and wondered what her problem was. To her left there was a small, short, pixie looking girl with blackish-brownish hair. She had a bright smile on her face. She sat in Jasper's lap, who looked a bit depressed and ashamed, leaning her head on his shoulder. On another couch was a brunette with stunning crimson eyes, sitting next to a handsome bronze haired man. A young girl with chocolate brown eyes and golden ringlets that hung to her shoulders sat between them.

"Everyone, this is Julia Rossi. Jasper changed her," said Carlisle.

"Hi…" I stuttered nervously.

"Oh!" Esme gasped. "I should have introduced everyone. Julia, this is Rosalie." She nodded, still glaring icily at me. Esme turned to the pixie girl to Rosalie's left.

"This is Alice."

"Hi! It's so nice to meet you!" Alice jumped up and gave me a big hug. I shifted awkwardly, which earned me a few chuckles and amused smiles.

"That's Bella, Edward, and their daughter Renesmee."

The couple smiled shyly, and Renesmee beamed.

"You know Jasper and Emmett."

"Hey," Emmett said, lifting a large hand. Jasper just nodded.

"Please sit down," Carlisle gestured to a chair in front of me. He himself sat in a big armchair and Esme sat next to Alice. "Now, I have a lot to explain to you. This may be hard to believe, but you are a vampire. And so are we." My eyes widened.

"The pain you experienced was the pain of being changed into a vampire. Now that you are a vampire, you cannot go back to the orphanage. So I would advise you to stay with us, as a part of our family. We are not going to threaten you, we are very friendly people. If you do not stay with us, you will not learn how to control urges. You see, your natural instincts now will tell you to bite and kill each human you encounter. This is mainly because of your new sharp sense of smell. There are vampires that do this, but we are what you call vegetarian." Emmett and Edward smiled.

"We only kill and drink the blood of animals. I assume that you will also not want to kill humans, as you were one a few days ago. We will take care of you and teach you to control yourself. Also, some vampires have powers. Bella has a shielding power, Edward is a mind reader, Alice can see into the future, and Renesmee can show you her thoughts. You may also have a power. We can help you identify it if it exists. Each of us has our own unique history, which I hope will be revealed to you soon. I see that this may be a lot to take in. Is anything starting to sink in?"

"Yes. So, I am a vampire now, huh?" I chuckled nervously. "I guess I agree to live with you and be a… vegetarian."

"That's wonderful. Esme, will you please show her to the guest room," Carlisle asked. Esme nodded and linked her hand through mine. She led me up the stairs and into a cozy looking room, although it was nearly empty.

"The bathroom is down the hall, first door to the right. This is now your room. Feel free to decorate it any way you like. Carlisle already went to the orphanage and got all your possessions. You will find everything in your closet. Call me if you need anything, alright?" Esme beamed and walked down the stairs with a smooth gait.

"Thank you!" I replied as she left.

Sure enough, everything was in the closet. I organized my clothes, got into my pajamas, and looked around for a bed. There was none. Strangely, I did not feel tired at all, but just thirsty. I went downstairs again, and everyone was looking at me questionably.

"I was wondering… Is there anything I can drink?" Esme jumped up with a start.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I completely forgot. We must take you hunting. Alice, will you accompany her?" The short girl nodded enthusiastically and dashed towards me. As we neared the front door, me in a pair of sweats that I'd changed into and Alice in a t-shirt and jeans, a flash of color caught my attention. There was a mirror in front of me, so naturally I turned to it.

A piercing shriek of shock escaped my lips. There were two women in the mirror. One was obviously Alice, but the other… I used to have long, wavy, frizzy brown hair, hazel eyes, and a small nose. I was a bit on the overweight side, and 5'6. I had a really annoying zit on my forehead, and a few dotting my left cheek. Now, my frizzy hair had become silky smooth. I was no longer overweight; I looked and felt much thinner. My skin was now extremely pale even despite the auburn tinge, and it was as smooth as a newborn baby's. Despite the hunger and a few negative aspects, I was beginning to love being a vampire.


End file.
